Sneaking Out
by alexz1jude
Summary: Blue Bloods. After Masquerade. Schuyler is now moved into the Force's mansion and sneaks out with Oliver one night. SchuylerOliver pairing. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods, Melissa de la Cruz does.**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this oneshot to J-Cast because she was the reason I wrote it. Practically forced me to write it. Jk.**

* * *

Sneaking Out

Oliver Hazard-Perry paced around his room with his cell phone pressed against his ear.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring.._

On the 5th ring his best friend, Schuyler Van Alen, decided to pick up her cell phone.

"Hello?" She whispered into the mouthpiece while hiding in the closet the Force's had given her.

"Sky? Why are you whispering?" Oliver asked.

"No reason. But I'm apparently wanted for some kind of banquet tonight so I can't hang out." Schuyler said.

"Well skip it. It's not like they'll miss you." He persuaded.

"Well thanks for making me feel loved." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. But you're kinda wrong. It's my 'welcome to the Force's' dinner and I think people will know if I'm not there. It'd probably make Mimi happy though." She whispered.

"Then sneak out early. And meet me." Oliver said.

"Fine Ollie. I'll sneak away and we can go for a walk in the park or something."

"Okay. See you later Sky." He said.

"Later Ollie." Schuyler smiled as she hung up.

_--After Dinner--_

Schuyler Van Alen quickly slipped into her room without anyone noticing. She hurriedly changed from the uncomfortable dress she was forced to wear to some of her normal clothes and then was out the door again. No one noticed her, like always.

"Sky." She heard something calling her nickname from over by the bushes.

"Ollie?" She whispered. She was getting good at the whole whispering thing, she thought.

"Yep." Oliver Hazard-Perry emerged from the shrubs, "You know, security isn't very good."

"And yet you still don't go to the door." Schuyler smiled.

"Well where's the fun in that? And I was under the impression we were sneaking out." He said.

"Sure, I guess. Now let's go."

They started walking away from the Force mansion and soon they were walking in the grassy area of the park.

"Do you ever feel like something's going to drive us apart?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Like who?" Schuyler asked. "I don't exactly think that anyone could get though our friendship." The way he was smiling at her made her heart race and her palms sweat. _That_ was new.

"Well how often do you think the Force's will let me see you? They don't exactly like me." Oliver said.

"I think we can see each other very often if we play our cards right." Schuyler smiled evilly. Oliver felt his heart skip a beat but that was nothing new. With a friend as beautiful and unique as Schuyler you learn to get used to that.

"And what card would that be?" He asked.

"Mimi. She's a little protective of Jack if you hadn't noticed." She answered.

"So?"

"Well I'd imagine Mimi would rather have me around you than Jack." She said with that same smile playing at her lips.

"You're brilliant Sky." Oliver whispered as they both simultaneously stopped walking. He took a step closer to her. "Brilliant." He repeated.

"Ollie." Schuyler tried only for it to come out breathlessly, much like she felt.

"Sky." Oliver whispered and then took another step closer.

Before they knew it they were so close that they could feel each others breaths on their faces.

"I love you, Sky." Schuyler heard Oliver say before his lips connected with hers. It gave Schuyler some time to think about what she was feeling towards Oliver. Did she love him? Yes. Was she in love with him? She thought so. She'd surely never felt like this before. Not with Jack, not with anyone else.

She broke apart from Oliver to whisper in his ear, "I think I love you too," and then she kissed him again. Schuyler could feel him smiling against her lips. And it made both of them think, why the hell haven't they done this before?

* * *

**So I don't exactly agree with the pairing but a certain J-Cast does and I haven't really seen any Oliver and Schuyler stories so I wrote one for her...Review.**


End file.
